


Except Luna

by sunflow_rs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderqueer, Hogwarts, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Luna is a supportive girlfriend, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: Ginny is confused with their gender identity and Luna proves to be a supportive girlfriend.





	Except Luna

Was she a girl or wasn’t she? She certainly didn’t feel like a boy, or at least not completely. It was like the binary shades of gender had blended together to make something that wasn’t quite male or female, and not just masculine or just feminine either. Something in-between, or androgynous, or non-binary. All Ginny knew was that she liked her hair shaved in an undercut, even if her mum hated it, and she loathed the look of her hips or breasts in tight fitting clothing. The thought of wearing the school skirt made her feel nauseous, but even more so the thought of being different, and a difference on top of being gay, made her feel worse.

Ginny just knew her traditional mother, who so believed in the nuclear family, would not accept the thought that her daughter might not actually be her daughter after all. After six boys and finally a girl, Ginny wasn’t even sure if she could claim that label anymore. The doubt creeping into her mind felt uncomfortable but not foreign. She had been here before, in a similar place; grasping with labels, working out their meanings. She got there in the end, but now even the term lesbian might be wrong and the doubt swamped again. The confusion crashed down, raining on everything and simultaneously setting everything on fire.

Except Luna.

Luna, who when told that her girlfriend didn’t even know if they were a girl, nodded and gave a smile. With tears glossing her eyes, Luna held Ginny’s hand and kissed the back of it. The dirigible-plum earrings dangled with the movement and created a melodic chime, not dissimilar to her soft voice which struck the silence.

“Life is confusing, but after all what else are we here to do? We need to solve the madness. Besides, it does make sense. The nargles had been swarming you a bit lately.” Ginny laughed at that, but made no further move to ridicule or refute.

“I love you no matter what.” Luna said, hand fiddling with Ginny’s fingers.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Ginny said, smiling softly at their girlfriend while wiping their eyes. “How do you do it? You just accept yourself and don’t worry about what people think of you.”

Luna smiled sadly. “You just need to figure yourself out and then you can truly accept it. I will be with you every step, and we can figure it out together.”

Nodding, Ginny knew Luna was right. 

Figuring out herself would be tricky though - she didn’t even know what pronouns seemed right. Did she/her only seem right because that’s what society expected? And did he/him and they/them feel weird because it wasn’t what she was used to? What if her gender identity was just female and she was overthinking, as she did with everything - whether that be Quidditch, homework or relationships?

Everything was weird and distorted and now this confusion of gender had crept into her mind she couldn’t get it out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rambly as I am mainly just trying to get my own feelings down but regardless I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you can also relate to Ginny. I just hope everyone has a Luna (I am basing Luna off my girlfriend because my girlfriend is amazing).
> 
> This will most likely become a little series (I say that about every fanfic though) but I will no doubt have further feelings to ramble about. Thanks for reading!


End file.
